


Could A Goat Change Our Lives?

by rwby_snippets



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwby_snippets/pseuds/rwby_snippets
Summary: After graduating from Beacon Academy, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna came together as a couple and decided to spend the rest of their lives together. But is this simple life of theirs really all that? Yang doesn't think so. But the real question is, could adopting a goat faunus really make it all that much more interesting?





	1. Pose The Question

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes Place In An Alternate Universe!)  
> This is my first fic, so I would love any and all feedback possible!

Blake is calmly reading in the living room when her other half busts through the door. In fact, she quite literally bust through. The door now swings limply on its hinges as Yang stands in the entry hall, adrenaline practically pouring off her, hair more of a mess than normal. Blake set the book aside, knowing that she wouldn’t be continuing that chapter tonight.  


“You would not believe who I just ran into! I was down at the store and there he was, Junior! He had on this stupid shirt that had a bunch of pineapples on it!” The blonde cried, walking through the archway separating the living room and entry hall. Blake rolled her eyes and got up to meet Yang halfway. She got close to Yang and hugged her, enjoying the warmness that constantly emanates from Yang.  


“Yang, can’t it wait till tomorrow? It’s 11pm and you’ve been gone all day.” Blake said, petting Yang’s golden locks. Not many people could get away with touching Yang’s hair, but the faunus knew her boundaries were more extensive than most others, especially Ruby. Besides, maybe Yang would get the hint that she too, desired to be pet. It’s one of those things that don’t go past closed doors, and Blake is very shy about it, but Yang loves it.  


“But I don’t want to wait. It was so exciting!” Blake looked at Yang tiredly and gave her a little peck on the cheek. “Please? For me?” Begged the faunus, lowering her voice. Yang calmed down a little and smiled, accepting the moment. Returning the previous kiss with one a bit more passionate, she then left towards the bedroom. Blake smiled wide and followed suite.

The mornings were always hard for Blake. First of all, Yang had a habit of snuggling with Blake and sleeping in, which meant that she had to fight the grip of Yang. Secondly, Yang was really warm, and not in the sense that it was uncomfortable. In fact, it was quite the opposite for Blake. Yang emanated this comforting and enveloping warmness that just sucked you in. And Blake loved it, especially on the weekends when she could just lay in bed all day with Yang if she wanted.

Sadly, today wasn’t a weekend, so Yang had to be at work by 7 and Blake always made a fresh pot of coffee every morning. Besides, the house was so quiet in the mornings, she could read and watch the rising sun. It was very peaceful. So Blake slid her legs out from under the heavy covers and slipped her feet into her dog slippers. Yang loved to mess with Blake, so she got her those slippers one day. But Blake used them, because they were really comfortable, and helped her get out of bed. She stood up and stretched, yawning a bit, and headed out of the bedroom to go about her normal morning routine.’

After about twenty minutes Blake heard a rather loud yawn from the bedroom and knew Yang was up. Not too long after, the lumbering woman walked into the kitchen, passing right through the living room. Blake decided to go meet her at the coffee maker. But when she walked into the kitchen, there she was, sleeping at the kitchen table. Blake went over, shaking her head, and gave Yang a little shove.

“Babe, wake up, you have to get ready for work.” Blake said, rubbing Yang’s back as she straightened up in her seat. Yang yawned once again, and rubbed her eyes.

“Yeah I know, just let me wake up a bit.” Yang said. She took a sip from her mug and started working on waking up. Blake smiled, placed a kiss on Yang’s head, and went back into the living room. But it wasn’t long before Yang walked in, uniform on and everything, and gave her another kiss, before leaving for work. Yang was a part of the local police, except she specialized in cases that involved rough and tough situations. Anything from beating a group of robbers up to busting down heavy doors. Blake however, worked from home, writing romance novels for young adults. Everything in their world was perfect. Except, the night before, they had a very serious talk. Blake remembers it very clearly.

Yang had gotten into bed and waited for Blake to change and get in as well before bringing it up. When she did though, she had on an air of seriousness that Blake never thought Yang could possess. Whatever brought that upon Yang must’ve meant a lot.

“Blake? Do you like kids?” Yang had asked the faunus, throwing her off guard. Blake looked over at Yang, and took a moment to comprehend the question before answering. And when she did, she was hesitant.

“Yeah, why Yang? What’s up?” Yang looked down at her lap, and was silent. Blake was a bit concerned at this point, until yang spoke up again.

“Well… I uh… I was considering…” Yang stuttered. Blake was absolutely shocked at how flustered Yang was. This was so unlike her. “I was considering adopting.”

There it was. The bombshell. Not once had Yang ever seemed like the kind of girl to settle for children. Blake didn’t even consider herself a family girl either. But the thought seemed nice. However, it’s always been just that. A thought. And here Yang was, bringing it up. Blake had no idea how to respond.

“If you really don’t want to, it’s fine. I just thought, it’s just us here in the house, and I don’t know. After graduating from Beacon, Ruby went off with Weiss, and while the job is exciting and all, I miss the thrill of taking care of someone younger. I looked after her for so many years, and after moving in with you, I thought, who better to start a family with than the most amazing kitty cat in the world.” Yang finished that statement with smile. And God didn’t Blake hate it when Yang called her kitty cat, but now wasn’t the time for that. Yang obviously felt like she was missing a part of her life and felt that starting a family would help. But what really hit Blake, was what Yang said next.

“And besides, you would be the second best parent ever. After me of course.” Blake simply couldn’t deal with Yang. She shoved the blonde a bit, a smile spread fast across Yang’s face. Yang meant a lot to Blake, and Blake meant a lot to Yang. But starting a family? Was she ready for that? Blake thought true and well about it, and finally answered Yang.

“If you really want to, I’m with you, every step of the way.” Blake said, pulling Yang in close. Blake thought she had felt a warmer warmth coming off of Yang that moment, but thought nothing of it.

“Oh my God Blake I’m so happy you are willing to do this…” Yang started rambling about the whole thing, but Blake cut her off with a kiss.

“Can we sleep now?” Blake asked, laughing a bit. Yang nodded, realizing just how late it was, and pulled Blake in. She was one warm cat that night.


	2. The Young Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang makes a visit to the orphanage and discovers a familiar someone there. Curiosity and a strong feeling in her gut drive her towards the girl in the hoodie.

Yang loved her job. The action, the excitement, it was great. But the best part, she got lots of time in the morning to stop by the café for a coffee. She always wondered if she was too much of a coffee person, but she just couldn’t give the stuff up. And this specific café she had been going to for a year now and she had fallen deeply in love with it. However, today was not like any normal day. The café had these back aisles where they sold grounds for people to make their brand coffee at home. And while browsing these aisles, Yang swore she saw a young girl putting a bag of coffee grounds into her bag. Yang didn’t think much of it though, as she was still very tired, but it just pulled on her strings. The young girl had been wearing a black cat hoodie, which really caught her eye, reminding yang of her Blake. Nonetheless, Yang ignored it and set off to work for the day.

                Hours later, Yang signed out of her shift, glad that it was over. The stories she would tell kept building and building, each day only adding to the pile. Yang decided she would write a book all about her adventures. The book, however, had to wait. She wanted to stop by the orphanage after work, just to scout out the place before her and Blake went. Route set, Yang hopped onto her motorbike and rode off to the northern side of town.

                Arriving in front of the Leaf Fall Orphanage, Yang dismounted her motorbike and removed her helmet. Shaking the hair out of her face, she admired the work put into keeping the place tidy. Only last year, the walls were covered in ivy, but now they were clear of plants and refurbished. The lawn had been overgrown, but now stood prim and proper in a stripped fashion. Steadying herself, she walked into the building, ready for whatever.

When she entered the building, Yang found herself in a lobby area. To her right was a receptionist desk, to which she walked over to.

                “Hello!” Yang said to the man behind the desk. The man looked up at her and took a deep breath in.

                “How may I help you Miss?” The man said, getting up and heading around the desk to meet Yang. Yang explained her intent to look around, and how she was checking things out for her girlfriend. The man nodded and handed her some papers. Visitation forms. Yang sighed, taking the pen from the man and signing in the required fields. Afterwards, she handed it back to him.

                “This way Miss Xiao Long.” The man said walking towards the stairs at the end of the room. Yang followed, not sure what the living floors of an orphanage was like. But much to her surprise, they were colorful. The walls were a deep purple and the floor was a checkered blue and white. Bright lights lit up the hallways as the man gave her a rundown of the place. The place wasn’t as packed as she had initially thought. And none of the kids looked all that excited. Yang knew she wasn’t here to judge the kids, but she couldn’t help it, she ran off of exciting. She caught herself deep in thought, that was, until she noticed a familiar hoodie.

                When passing by one of the rooms, she peeked inside temporarily and saw that young girl from the café. Her black cat hoodie and grey ripped jeans were easy to remember, because they reminded Yang of her younger days. And there, in the room, the girl sat on her bed, looking out the window.  At this point, Yang was certain that girl had stolen coffee grounds from the café, but the question that bothered Yang throughout the workday was whether stealing was a common occurrence with this girl. Nonetheless, she had to get this girls name.

                “Excuse me sir, what is that girl’s name?” Yang asked, pointing at the girl as inconspicuous as possible. The man scoffed.

                “Oh Danny? She’s nothing but a juvenile delinquent. There is no need to waste your time on her Miss.” The man said, turning to walk down the hall, contempt on continuing his tour. Yang pouted, not appreciating the man’s tone. But not intent on getting kicked out of the orphanage, she kept her thoughts to herself and continued on.

                Yang opened the door to her home, the clock reading 9pm. Blake looked up from her laptop, noting the time.

                “Isn’t it a little early to be home?” Blake said, teasing Yang ever so slightly. Yang said nothing in reply, but simply walked over to the couch and sat down. Blake noticed the change in Yang and put on a concerned face. “What’s up babe?”

                “Blake, I stopped by the orphanage.” Yang said. “Fall Leaf Orphanage. It’s a nice place.” Yang proceeded to tell Blake all about Danny and the orphanage and everything she saw. Blake took it all in with the occasional nod and was overloaded.

                “Yang, Yang hold up. What are you getting at here? I get that you went to Fall Leaf and checked it out, but what’s so special about this Danny girl?” Blake asked. Yang sighed. She was visibly tired, and Blake could feel that. Blake had never seen this side of Yang either, and it concerned her to a level that was new to both of them.

                “Blake, I think we should adopt Danny.”

                There it was, the bombshell.

                “Why should we though? We know little to nothing about her except that she stole coffee grounds and sits alone at an orphanage. We know as much about her as we do any other child there.” Blake argued, not being sold by Yang’s story. Yang’s fiery personality started to show again, as she started up a rebuttal.

                “Blake, I see so much of myself in that girl, so much of you, so much of Ruby. I saw children playing with each other, but she was all alone. I’m sure she is what we are looking for!” Yang yelled.

“How can you be so sure?” Blake said. Yang continued to get fiery.

“I don’t know babe, I just know Blake, I can just feel it.” Blake had been through moment like this, when Yang started to spur on about something and she gets so riled up and fiery and she needs reminding. She finally gave into the blonde and made a deal.

                “Yang calm down, listen, we’ll go together tomorrow and check out other kids and Danny.” Blake bargained. Yang started to deny, but Blake kept at it. After an hour Yang finally calmed down. She had changed so much since Beacon; Blake has found this normal as Yang kept changing. Yang would start getting all riled up and Blake would cool her down. It was their dynamic, and in a moment like this, they both needed to be calm. “Let’s just go to bed, and head out to the orphanage tomorrow, okay?”

                Yang nodded. “I’ll take a sick day, and we can go tomorrow.”


	3. Enter: Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake go to the orphanage to meet the kids and finally bring home a young one that they can call part of the family.

The drive to the orphanage was one of quiet anticipation. Yang had put on a t-shirt and jeans, and just threw a jacket over it. Blake threw together a little outfit, her pink blouse matching well with her jacket and jeans. Yang said she looked like she going out for a night on the town. But other than that comment, the ride was pretty uneventful. Yang had so much on her mind, what with this whole trip being something she anticipated since she first realized she wanted to start a family. Blake on the other hand, had a clear cool attitude about her. She didn’t worry about the whole thing to such extremes, unlike Yang. The only thought that popped into her mind was what Yang had said last night.

“I don’t know babe, I just know Blake, I can just feel it.” The words stuck to her. How could Yang be so sure? Sometimes she resented the blonde’s impulsiveness, but she loved her dearly. She would have to see what Danny was like to understand what Yang see’s. But what scared her most, was what if she didn’t see it. Yang would be so devastated. Blake lost her train of thought as the orphanage pulled into view. Leaf Fall orphanage, the home of all the local parentless kids.

                Yang pulled up the building and pulled in a deep breath. Taking the key out of the ignition, she let go of that breath and steeled her thoughts. She got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Blake closed the door softly, rather intent on not slamming doors.

                “You ready?” Yang said, turning to face her girlfriend. Blake nodded, and walked towards the building, a special strut being put into place. Blake thought she might want to practice a more “mature” sense of walking. However, Yang couldn’t keep her eyes forward.

                “You do realize this is an orphanage, not a bar? We aren’t looking for guys to bring home.” Blake stopped, lifted her head, and pulled her hands to her chest.

                “Yeah… I know…” She replied, unfazed, before continuing up the front steps and into the building. She opened the door, and held it open for Yang, before following inside behind. Yang walked up to the front desk, once again.

                “Hello again.” Yang said, smiling and waving at the man behind the desk. The man looked up from his work and rolled his eyes.

                “Miss Xiao Long, what brings you back so soon?” The man asked, obviously not intent on getting up right away. Blake took the time to look around the lobby area. There were chairs with tables next to them, and atop the tables were children’s’ magazines. A plant in a corner, a few paintings, this area was pretty barren.

                “Yes, let me alert the staff that we have visitors.” The man said, picking up a scroll from next to a half-eaten donut. Yang turned around and saw Blake observing. She walked over to her and threw her arms around the faunus.

                “What’s up sugar lump?” Yang whispered into Blake’s ear. Blake relaxed a bit at Yang’s touch. She decided to nuzzle her head into the side of Yang’s.

                “Just looking around. We all set?” Yang kissed Blake on the cheek and pulled away. Blake turned around, not wanting her to let go. But whether she wanted to stay like that or not, the man had gotten up and held a clipboard, ready to show them around. Blake walked up to Yang’s side, and slipped her fingers between hers. They were going to do this, hand in hand, heart to heart.

There were many kids Blake found interesting. She insisted that they stop and get to know a little about each kid, much to Yang’s annoyance. The first few kids, Blake found no interest in. One kid wanted to be a sports star when he was older, so both Yang and Blake decided to consider him. They were heading back down the stairs to the second floor when the man stopped them. Up ahead was three kids, two facing the other.

                “What’s going on?” Blake asked the man. Yang shook her head.

                “It looks like those three might not be the best of friends…” The blonde said. Yang looked at the scene in front of her, and noticed something specific about the single kid.

                “Blake look, it’s her.” Yang said, pulling on Blake’s jacket. Yang pointed to the single kid, pointing out the cat hoodie, which can hardly be mistaken. They listened in on the conversation.

                “Hey look, it’s the animal.” One kid said, standing smugly next to the other smug faced kid. “Shouldn’t you be in your cage; we have adults visiting”

                Danny shook her head angrily, shaking off her hood, revealing a short pair of horns on top of her head. Her hands started to ball into fists, the frustration apparent in the child.

                “I have as much chance of getting adopted as you!” Danny yelled. The other kids laughed. They turned to each other and whispered, before facing Danny again.

                “Who would ever adopt a loser like you. No one likes your kind.” The kids sneered. Danny yelled at the kids, and lifted her hands. She punched one of the kids, tears started to fall. That was when the man intervened.

                “Hey, don’t you dare think you can get away with hurting another like that, Danny!” The man said, raising his voice for the first time in the entire visit. Blake looked at Yang, who was already looking at Blake. Blake could see what Yang saw in her. She could now see the fire.

                “Sir, We’d like to talk to her.” Blake said, calling out to the man and motioning to the child he was currently holding onto. The man looked at her oddly.

                “This misfit? But why Miss?” Blake simply stood her ground.

                “We want to get to know every kid before we make our choice.” Yang said, standing far behind her girlfriend. The man shrugged, letting go of Danny, who ran off up another flight of stairs. Blake looked back to Yang, who simply shrugged herself, and started heading towards where Danny went. The man stopped her for a moment and informed them of where her room is. The two headed up there.

                The room was bland, like all the others. However, this time, there was an interesting child laying on the bed, facing the wall. Yang knocked on the open door.

                “Anyone home?” Yang said, peeking in. The only response was a muffled sound. Taking that as an invitation, she entered, Blake trailing behind. Yang took seat in the single and only chair in the room, Blake opting to sit on the edge of the bed. Blake made the first move after minutes of silence.

                “Hey, what’s your name?” Blake asked in a soft voice. Danny shifted on the bed, eventually turning to face her two visitors.

                “I’m Danny.” She said in a rough voice, obviously from having just been crying. She sniffled a bit.

                “We saw what happened, you got some guts to stand up for your kind.” Yang said, being more front forward than ever. Blake looked at Yang, then back to Danny to see her response. The look in the child’s eyes weren’t that of calmness, but of resentment.

                “What do you know about it huh?” Danny asked in a snarky voice. Blake simply looked to Yang, who looked at Blake. Blake then reached up for her trademark bow and undid it, revealing her soft cat ears. The look in Danny’s eyes went from resentment to a more comfortable look.

                “Well I know that standing up for equality is a tough battle.” Blake said, referencing her days in the White Fang as a young child. “So, wanna tell us about yourself?”

                For the nest hour or so, they passed questions back and forth, Blake deciding on her choice by the end of the hour. They both said a momentary bye to Danny and went down to the lobby. Facing each other, they both talked.

                “You see?” Yang said, her spirit burning brighter than ever. Blake sighed.

                “Yeah, I get it, your little gut feeling was right. But she is a little volatile. Do you think we can handle her?” Blake responded.

                Yang thought about this for a moment, and came to a conclusion.

                “As long as she doesn’t end up like Qrow we’re good right?” Yang joked. Blake rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned and walked towards the desk to get the attention of the man once more. The man looked up at her, the question in his eyes.

                “We’ve made our decision.” Blake said. The man grabbed a stack of papers and two pens.

                “Who are you going to be taking?” The man asked. Blake feigned thought for a moment.

                “Danny.” The man looked at her as if she was kidding, but when Blake didn’t confirm any joke, he sighed.

                “She’s your problem.” He said, handing Blake the papers and pens. She thanked the man and turned around to file them out while the man informs Danny of the news. Around ten minutes after the man ascended the first flight of stairs, Yang and Blake both heard yelling coming from upstairs. It sounded like those two kids from before that were bullying Danny. They sounded shocked that Danny would get adopted. Not shortly after, though, an energetic Danny came bounding down the stairs, satchel around her shoulders. Yang smiled, got up, and went over to rub Danny on the head. The man followed down shortly after, and took the papers from the couple. After some final checks, the man wished them good luck. Not good day, good luck. Blake noted this, and brought it up with Yang as they left the orphanage.

                They walked Danny over to the car and unlocked it. Once they all piled in, Blake decided to brief Danny on some house rules.

                “Now, since you’re only fourteen, we won’t expect you to do lots of chores, but you are to help around the house.” Blake started. Once she got started, she started listing off a bunch of stuff, sounding all too stressed. Yang groaned.

                “Come on babe, let her go. She just became part of the family after all.” Yang said, not taking her eyes off the road, but full well knowing the smoldering glare she was getting from Blake. “Let her settle into her new home first.” Blake agreed to this, and instead decided to try to tell Danny all about their house.

                “When we bought the house, it had a spare bedroom which we have used whenever Yang’s sister stayed over, but now that she got married, she doesn’t come over. So we are going to turn that into your room.” Blake absolutely love their house, and proceeded to talk all about it for the rest of the car ride. When they finally got home, Danny had been looking around with curiosity. Blake watched her with interest, remembering how just an hour and a half ago, she used those same wide eyes to look at them with resentment, almost anger. Now, she was happy and curious. It amazed her how Danny could be like this.

                Yang pulled the car up the driveway and put it into park. She stretched a bit and groaned. She then climbed out of the car, as well as Danny and Blake. With Yang leading the group, they walked up to the door, and Yang unlocked it.

                “Danny, welcome to your new home.” Yang said as she opened the door leading into the entry hall. Danny went in and looked around in curiosity. Yang smiled at Blake before walking in, with Blake taking up the rear. They went around the house, showing Danny around, before finally coming around to the spare room. Opening the door, Blake motioned into the room.

                “All yours.” Blake said, smiling at the look on Danny’s face. Danny went in and looked around, before dropping her satchel on the floor and hopping onto the bed.

                “So, what do you think?” Yang and Blake asked, in almost complete unison. Danny looked at them, a wide smile across her face.

                “I love it. I love you guys.” Danny said, rushing off the bed and into an embrace with Yang and Blake. Blake noticed Danny tearing up a bit. What Blake didn’t know was that this was the most love and affection she had been shown in years. But with all the touring done, Yang went to go make lunch. Blake followed Yang into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

                “Here we go” Blake said, a slight smile still on her face.


	4. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day there, and Danny is already running errands with Blake. The two interact and Blake comes to a conclusion.

Danny laid down on the bed in the guest room- Her room. This was her room. She had to keep reminding herself of this as she laid there, replaying the events of today in her head. From when she woke up in the orphanage to when they were told of visitors, the day had been fairly normal. Breakfast, bullying, alone time, it added up to a normal day in her life. Then, when they were told to be on their best behavior for the visitors, the bullying got slightly worse. It wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to, as it always happened when they had visitors. However, she was quite surprised when passing through the halls she saw a familiar head of blonde curls pass by. She wasn’t too sure at the time, but the hair style was surely familiar. Then she went out to see if she could get a better look at the couple, and followed them downstairs, where she was confronted by two other kids. They started to make fun of her and she lost control. She had had it, that was the last straw. She was ready to flail fists at that kid, had Marcus, the front desk man, not intervened. Ashamed, she rushed to her room, where not too long later, blondie arrived with her girlfriend. Danny recalled it well.

                “So Danny, what do you do for fun around here?” Yang had asked, laying on the floor like a doofus. Danny sat on the edge of the orphanage bed, swinging her legs back and forth, enjoying the company, even though she was sure they weren’t going to be taking her home. Her answers were honest though, no matter what she thought of them. That’s who she was, hard to win over, quick to trust. And these two had aced her over.

                “Oh I usually just go around town and hang out or I sit in here and think.” She said. Both Blake and Yang looked at each other, then looked back at Danny.

                “Is that it?” Blake asked. Danny nodded her head and shrugged. It wasn’t so odd to her; it was her life. It was Blake who asked the next question.

                “What do you want to be when you’re older.” Blake said, stumping Danny for a moment. She really wasn’t too sure how to put it.

                “I’m not sure. I want to do something exciting though!” It was not too long after that Yang and Blake left, and not too long after that, she was told to pack her things.

                So now she lay, in her new home, in her new room. Yang had said that they would get around to fixing it up to her liking, making it more her room than a neutral place for guests to stay. The room itself was large, as was the house. The house has two bedrooms and one bathroom, a dining room right next to the kitchen, and a large living room, as well as an entry hall. It was definitely a nice place, which must mean they make good money. Danny assessed this, and started making a list of things she would want in the room. Eventually her list got too big, so she scrapped it and decided to not be a greedy child. At last, she nodded off to sleep, once again replaying the whole day over again in her head.

                Today started off like every other morning for Blake. Be the first one up, make coffee, read until her lumbering lover comes out of the bedroom. Kiss kiss, breakfast, kiss kiss, Yang leaves for work. However, today she had more important stuff to do than finish her current light-romance novel. At around ten-o-clock she would go and wake up Danny. Today would be her first full day as a member of this family, and she wanted to make her a nice breakfast. However, Blake wasn’t sure what Danny liked, so she had to wake her up and ask her. Not the best plan of action Blake decided, but it was something. When Blake arrived at Danny’s door, she knocked a few times and listened, before cracking the door open slightly to slip her head in.

                “Good morning Danny” Blake said, trying not to be too loud. The shifting lump in the bed rolled over, blue eyes staring Blake down.

                “Hi.” Blake smiled, and pushed the door open further.

                “So I want to make breakfast, what do you want?” Danny laid there, blinking frequently, trying to rid herself of slumber’s grasp, before answering.

                “Do you have any peanut butter and jelly?” Danny asked, every hint of seriousness in her voice. Blake stood there, confused. She had never encountered someone who wanted something like that, for breakfast. Deciding not to deny her such a simple request, she thought hard on the contents of their kitchen.

                “I think we do. Do you want some orange juice or milk or something with that?” Blake’s stupefied expression leaving her face, being replaced with the prior smile.

                “Milk would be nice.” Danny said. Blake nodded and started out the door.

                “Oh and one more thing, you should get up and ready, we have a big day planned ahead of us.” Blake said, feline ears perking up. Danny scrunched up her face, not wanting to leave the sanctity of the covers, but finally slid her legs out of the blanket and over the bed edge. Blake continued out the door to go make her sandwich, ready to spend some time with Danny. Blake set out Danny’s breakfast just as the young girl walked into the kitchen, wearing the same outfit as from yesterday.  Blake shook her head, but decided to wait until Danny had finished eating before bringing up todays plans. So she sat down at the table and watched Danny enjoy her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which Blake didn’t approve of, but she wasn’t going to say anything otherwise. But she must like peanut butter and jelly because she ate the sandwich quicker than Blake would’ve thought.

                                “So Danny, we have a little agenda that Yang insisted be done.” Blake said, trying to sound like an adult in charge. Danny watched her from the kitchen table, drinking her milk. She finished it with a satisfied gulp and set down the glass onto the table.

                “What are we doing?” Danny asked, still somewhat sleepy. Blake explained the plans to Danny, and Danny sat there and nodded. They would be going out and picking up clothes, groceries, and picking up Blake’s book order from the post office. Simple errands, but Blake hoped she could use this time to get to know Danny in a more Mother Daughter sort of way. Blake hadn’t ever really been prepared for this, but she decided she would take it in stride. If anything, she wanted to alleviate the barrier between them that made it seem more like roommates and less like a family, as it currently felt.

                “When are we going?” Danny asked, breaking Blake’s train of thought. Blake looked around for a moment, grabbed the plate and glass of the table, put them in the sink, and started out the kitchen door into the living room. She called over her shoulder and grabbed the keys from off the coffee table. Blake walked out the door and noticed how chilly it was. The fall was coming in and settling down, bringing with it the chilly air. She shook herself a bit and braced forwards down the steps and to the car. She looked behind her just in time to catch Danny closing the door behind her.

                “Make sure it’s locked!” Blake called out, causing Danny to look up. Danny slipped her arm behind the door and clicked the lock, then shut the door. Blake watched as she skipped a few steps and just hopped down to the bottom of the steps and ran over to the car. They both climbed in and Blake started the car, shivering a bit. She wasn’t used to this cold yet and it really got to her especially when she sat down on the cold front seat. Danny climbed into the passenger seat, and buckled up quickly. Blake noticed she too shivered when she sat down.

                “Cold huh?” Blake said. Danny nodded fast, still shaking a bit.

                “Well, I’ll turn the heat on in a moment.” She said, fiddling with the panel and eventually pulling back up once content with the settings. With that, she pulled out of the driveway and headed to the mall to go knock off the first thing on their list.

                Blake always heard stories from Sun and Jaune about sitting around while another person shops, but she never thought it was this bad. She drove Danny to the Mall to get new clothes, and they have been there for what Blake swears has been thirty minutes. But she didn’t want to rush Danny, since there really was no reason to do so. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the shopping cart was full of clothes, all picked out by Danny herself, with a little intervention from Blake every now and again. Going to the check out, Blake looked over to Danny, who was looking around. She watched the young girl’s gaze fall upon the fridge that the store had drinks for sale in. Danny’s gaze didn’t break from the fridge.

                “Do you want something to drink?” Blake asked, breaking the silence between the two. Danny looked to Blake, and nodded quickly.

                “Then go get something.” Danny barely let Blake finish before going off to get an orange soda from the fridge. Blake kept going, pulling the cart up next to the blue painted conveyor belt and black register. Putting all the clothes onto the belt, paying for them, and bagging them took little to no time, and before they knew it, the two were out the doors into the bright mid-day sun. Blake blinked a few time to adjust to the change in lighting, and looked out to the parking lot at the sea of vehicles. She sighed, and started off in what she thought was the location of their parked car. Danny, however, pulled her arm.

                “The car is this way, I remembered where we parked.” Danny said, pointing off in the other direction. Not wanting to doubt her, Blake followed Danny. There it was, the forest green car that she knew so well. Blake smiled, knowing that she would’ve been looking for a while if it hadn’t been for Danny. They both piled the bags into the back seat, and climbed into the front. Blake was entering the key into the ignition when Danny said her name.

                “Hey Blake, is it okay if we go home and I can switch into a different outfit?” Danny asked, seatbelt on, arms draped in her lap. Blake nodded and turned the key, ready to head home. Just like the drive there, it didn’t take long to get back to the house. Blake helped Danny carry the bags in, and let her go off to change. While waiting, Blake decided the finish the light-romance novel, which she made sure was well hidden from Danny. Blake, however, wasn’t too happy when just before she finished the second to last chapter of the novel, Danny came in to show off her new outfit. Blake laughed at the choice of clothes. The clothes were definitely something a young person would wear and that brought amusement to her. Danny wore a gray crop-top underneath a half zipped panda hoodie. Her teal shorts and striped teal and white knee high socks adorned her legs, which ended in black boots. The mix match of colors confused Blake, who preferred to match her outfits, but she had no idea what Danny liked.

                “What do you think?” Danny said, smiling at her little arrangement. Blake laughed a little, put her book down on the coffee table, and got up. She walked over to Danny and got down to eye level and looked into her blue eyes.

                “You look great. Reminds me of someone from when I was younger.” Blake said, taking Danny’s hand and smiling warmly. Danny smiled back, and surprised Blake with a hug. Blake was still for a moment before hugging back.

                “Thank you.” Danny said, before letting go of Blake and running for the front door.

                “Where are you going?” Blake asked. Danny stopped in her tracks and spun on her heels.

                “We have other errands to run don’t we?” Danny replied, a smile beaming on her face. Blake got up from her crouching position and grabbed the keys off the coffee table, where they had laid next to her light-romance novel. Ready to face the rest of the day, and slowly warming up to this girl, Blake followed Danny out the door and to the car.

                The rest of the errands were easy, much easier thanks to the new pair of hands. So after getting home, bringing in the groceries, Blake decided that it was Yang’s turn to cook tonight, and sat down with the new novel she had ordered in today. Sitting down in the living room, she trusted Danny to keep herself occupied for a while, or at least until Yang got home. Danny had sat herself down on one of the couches in the room. They stayed like that for about an hour, because Blake heard Yang pull up on Bumblebee. She put in a bookmark and went to meet her girlfriend at the door. A few kisses were exchanged, Blake told Yang she was cooking, and they went into the living room. When Yang met eyes with Danny, her smiled faded.

                “Hey Blake, can we talk for a moment?” Yang asked, motioning towards the dining room. Blake nodded and followed. Once Yang was sure they were out of earshot, she spoke.

                “Has she just been sitting there all day?” Yang asked. Blake looked confused at first, then answered.

                “No, we went out and ran some errands, picked her up some clothes.” Yang nodded, crossing her arms. Blake wasn’t sure where the blonde was going with this, but she didn’t seem upset.

                “How long have you guys been home?” Yang continued. Blake answered honestly. Yang took a deep breath, trying not to seem too bothered.

                “You realize she just arrived yesterday, right? She doesn’t exactly have anything to do yet.” Yang pointed out to Blake. Blake simply nodded, like a child being scorned. “We need to make her feel welcome and at home, and leaving her to do nothing while you read isn’t what a parent would do, so why should an adoptive parent do that?”

                Blake stood there, the cards all laid out. She nodded and opened her mouth. But she couldn’t say anything. She realized that maybe Danny might’ve been a bit bored. But she couldn’t help but feel like there wasn’t much they could’ve done together. So instead of responding directly to what Yang said, she told Yang her thoughts. The two passed back thoughts and emotions, ranging from worry to doubt. Finally, though, they returned to the living room to find Danny reading the novel Blake had set down.

                “Hey, don’t you lose my page” Blake said, concerned for her place in the book. Yang simply set her hand on Blake’s shoulder.

                “Let her read if she wants to.” Yang said, making Blake pout, since what Danny wanted to read was her new book.

                “I just got into it though!” Blake said, still defending her book. Yang laughed a bit, before Danny spoke up.

                “So did I. I like the guy with the trench coat.” Danny said, not taking her eyes off the pages. Yang looked at Blake, who looked at Yang. They both smiled a bit. Then Yang turned towards the kitchen and set off, probably to make dinner. Blake went into their bedroom to change into something comfier. After she changed, she grabbed the book off the nightstand and went into the living room to read. Even though she finished just last night, she decided to finally let go of the other book and let Danny have something to do. And so, the two read until dinner was ready, and read after dinner as well, much to Yang’s dismay. Instead of arguing it, though, Yang instead decided to hit the hay early tonight, and let the two go at it. And that they did, for about an hour, until Blake noticed a different sound rising through the room. She quickly identified the sound as deep breathing and realized that Danny had fallen asleep. She shook her head, remembering the countless times she did the same thing, and got up to toss a blanket over the young girl. Turning off the light, she went to bed.

                When she crawled under the covers though, Yang spoke up, obviously not asleep. Blake knew she wasn’t asleep, and knew she would want to talk, so she had already readied herself.

                “How was the first day as a parent?” Yang asked. Blake laid there, staring at the ceiling. Throughout today, Blake didn’t feel like a parent, but more like a babysitter. But she didn’t want Yang to think she was discouraged about this whole thing, so she turned to lying.

                “Eh, I’m not sure what being a parent is like, so probably good. I guess?” Blake said, the answer satisfying Yang to some degree. Yang continued, trying to come to some center point before succumbing to sleep.

                “You know she is ours now, our child. She should know that we care about her. Don’t forget what it was like when you were younger.” Blake was brought aback by Yang’s statement. As a youth, Blake knew her parent’s cared, but she didn’t always feel it. Her dad was always busy with White Fang things, back when they were peaceful, and her Mother had a job at the local Library, so they were busy quite often, not able to spend too much time with her. But they made do, and Blake loved her parents dearly. And thinking back to that made her realize, she didn’t want Danny to feel that way. So, she agreed with Yang and rolled over to signify that she was done with talking for tonight. She heard Yang sigh, but knew that tomorrow things would be different. Blake decided to try harder to be a good parent to Danny. Yang didn’t know that, but she would see soon. This cat can be a damn good mom, probably…


	5. Blake, Lets Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake tries to be a great mom but Danny isn't feeling it.

The morning sun rose higher over the house as Blake finished making breakfast. It was looking to be a beautiful Saturday, and this would be the first weekend they spent as a family. Blake reveled in the thought of that, ready to be the best mother in the world. Plating the eggs and bacon, she heard behind her the pitter-patter of feet. Not just one pair, but two pair of feet, entered the kitchen accompanied by the ever so familiar yawn of a staggering blonde. Turning to meet the two, she set two plates onto the table and gave them a light shove towards their respective spots at the table. Both Danny and Yang sat down in front of a plate and started eating in silence as they banished the grips of sleep from their eyes. Blake sat down at the table as well, however as she had already had breakfast, she too sat in silence. And waited patiently. In the end, it was Yang who finally broke the silence.

                “Guess who I found sleeping on the floor in front of her room when I came out.” Yang said, looking towards Blake, her lavender eyes halfway open. Blake raised an eyebrow curiously toward Danny, who was attempting to hide her blush behind a forkful of egg. Yang was snickering, having looked over at Danny’s attempts. Blake sighed.

                “What happened?” Blake asked Danny, realizing that the young girl wasn’t planning to tell her story of her own accord. Danny put the fork down from in front of her face and swallowed.

                “Well, I went to go use the bathroom in the middle of the night, and on my way back I kind of passed out right at the door. I was so tired from yesterday I just burnt out.” The blush on Danny’s face grew as she spoke. She was obviously embarrassed at having passed out right at her door. Yang patted her on the back, assuring her that she has done that plenty of times, to which Blake confirmed every story. Still blushing slightly, Danny excused herself from the table and went towards her room.

                “Is she gone?” Yang asked, but didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “Look, I got a text from my supervisor saying that Gianna called out sick and they need someone to cover for her. They managed to find someone today, but they need me to come in tomorrow. I am so sorry Blake.” Blake looked at her, her face portraying her thoughts almost perfectly. Yang frowned and finished her food before taking her plate to the sink and going to go shower. Blake continued sitting there brooding before she decided to suck it up and go tackle the day ahead of her. Her determination to be a great mother driving her, she went to Danny’s room and knocked on the door. A small voice welcomed her in from the other side of the door and Blake opened it slowly before peeking her head in. Danny was on her bed with a book in hand and bookmark on her pillow.

                “Danny dear, what do you want to do today? Yang and I would like to do something together and maybe bond a bit.” Blake said, trying to sound cheerful. Danny raised an eyebrow at her before putting some thought into the question at hand.

                “I don’t know. Anywhere, anything is good I guess.” Danny replied, then went back to her book. Blake simply affirmed her choice and went to go talk to Yang.

                The next few days were spent doing a handful of things. Blake kept on trying and trying her hardest to achieve her goal, but the more she tried the further away she pushed Danny. Yang however stayed completely oblivious to both Blake’s actions and Danny’s reactions. She was caught up in work and was unable to really noticed the exchanges between the two. This lasted for three days before Danny finally went to Yang one evening.

                “Yang, can we talk about something.” Danny said to Yang as she was sitting on the couch. Looking around for Blake, she confirmed that she was nowhere to be seen. She looked back at Yang who sat up and was now resting one of her elbows on her knee. “It’s about Blake.” Yang furrowed her brow.

                “What’s up?” Yang asked putting on her big girl voice to sound a lot more authoritative than normal. Danny told Yang about what has been happening the past three days and about how Blake has been acting weird. Yang listened closely and only laughed a little when Danny finished recalling her account of the previous days. “I guess she took to heart what I said the other day. Maybe a bit too much though.” Yang raised her hand reassuringly. “Let’s sit her down and tell her how you feel. She can be pretty stubborn sometimes and you might have to tell her directly.” Danny smiled, glad that at least one of her adoptive parents was thinking straight. Yang sat back and closed her eyes and Danny decided to leave her be and go read in her room. She had just gotten loads of new books to read as she found them so interesting and Blake had decided to feed into her growing addiction. With so many stories and worlds, Danny could lose herself in fantasies in distant lands. After finishing a book, she would always wish for adventures of her own and make many childish plans for her life.

                Dinner came around sooner than Danny had thought and made her mark her page and close up shop. Heading into the kitchen, the plates set out had some questionable looking fish with asparagus on the side. And there at the stove was a proud looking Yang wearing an apron that said ‘Please kiss the cook. A lot.’ Already seated was Blake, who had the look to match her own thoughts. What did that woman concoct and serve?

                “Oh, come on, it isn’t that bad, just give it a bite.” Yang said, noticing Blake’s expression. Blake grimaced but complied, digging her fork into her filet and bringing it to her mouth. After a few seconds of chewing, Blake swallowed and spoke.

                “Glad you aren’t trying to kill us. But please go light on the pepper next time, you know it irritates my throat.” Yang nodded with an emboldened look that showed her willingness to learn to cook. Danny went and took her seat and started eating. Indeed, it was edible, she noted, and it did need less pepper. But it wasn’t toxic so that’s a major plus. Yang also took a seat and ate from her own plate. The trio ate in silence until all had finished their meal. At that instance, Yang turned to Blake and opened her mouth, making Blake and Danny look on in surprise.

                “So Blake, I heard you have been really going at it these past few days.” Yang said this to Blake and Blake simply nodded along, unsure of where this was going. “Buying books for Danny, offering to take her out to the shopping outlet in downtown, offering to buy her a scroll, even trying to teach her origami.” Danny knew exactly where this was going so she sat in silence as she watched this unfold.

                “Yes, I have done those things. What of them?” Blake retorted, a sense of defensiveness creeping up in her voice. Yang spilled it out, all about how Danny has felt like she has been over doing things and how she wants Blake to be more natural because how she has been acting is kind of creeping her out. Danny felt embarrassed, and looked at her lap in an attempt to avoid Blake’s gaze. Yang noticed this and lifted her chin with one well place hand.

                “Danny, is there anything you want to say to Blake?” Yang asked, her voice as soft as feathers. Danny nodded and spoke in a low voice, just barely audible by the faunus on the other side of the table.

                “You’re cool the way you are.” Blake sat in silence to process what to say next.

                “But the way I am isn’t what a real mom is. I want to be more like a mother to you.” Blake said. Yang silently removed herself from the table, her job as mediator no longer needed. She gathered the plates and brought them to the sink, promising to do the dishes later before bed. She left the room and went to the living room. Blake and Danny stayed behind, settling the situation at hand.

                “What do you mean like a real mom?” Danny asked in confusion. Blake’s shoulders dropped and she explained her outlook on things to Danny. Everything from spending quality time to giving gifts, Blake spilled her entire outlook on her actions out to the 14-year old in front of her. Danny looked on and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for what was to come out of her mouth.

                “That’s dumb. None of that is you, not a single bit of it. I can tell by how forced everything seems. Stop trying to be what you think I want and be you. Are you not a real mom now?” Danny let loose an aggressive response and braced for impact. How would Blake react? Danny had no idea so when Blake started crying a bit she was shocked. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say it like that.” Danny swiftly moved to apologize but was interrupted by Blake.

                “Am I really a real mom now? I don’t feel like it.” Blake said, small amounts of tears rolling down her face. Danny made herself break out a small smile in an attempt to be reassuring.

                “Yes, you are. You’re my Mom now, and Yang is my… uh…” Danny paused mid-sentence to ponder the puzzle of having two female parents. “You’re my Mother and Yang is my Mom.” Danny finished. Blake pouted amongst her tears.

                “Why am I Mother?” Danny was about to answer when from the living room came a victory cry followed by Yang yelling.

                “Ha Blake, I’m Mom!” Yang said triumphantly. Danny just shrugged at Blake who looked at her wanting an answer.

                “I don’t know, she’s cooler.” Yang once again laughed and Blake sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes. Danny got out of her seat and walked over to Blake. She outstretched her arms and offered Blake a hug, the first of many. Blake graciously accepted, pulling the girl into her arms. “But you get the first hug.” Danny saying this invoked a large ‘What!?” from the blonde in the other room. Blake chuckled a bit, and let Danny pull away a bit.

                “Are we still up for going to the bookstore tomorrow?” Danny made a ‘duh’ face at Blake for asking such a question causing Blake to smile warmly. Unlike other times the past few days, this warm smile was the genuine smile of a happy mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, if you're one of probably few people who read the first 4 chapters prior to my long ass hiatus, I thank you for returning. Second of all, any and all feedback, suggestions, and comments are accepted. I thank everyone who supports me through this adventure that is writing this. I'm also sorry for a short chapter this time, but to get back in the flow I actually need to finish a chapter lol. I also wrote in a Markiplier reference if you can find it!


	6. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Blake start a book club, Danny meets her aunts, and a new character appears!!

Danny woke up in the middle of the night before a Saturday to the sounds of Yang fighting with someone. She sat up in her bed thinking that Yang and Blake were fighting but a few minutes of listening to the muffled voice revealed it was a very one-sided argument, or so she thought. From what Danny could gather it seemed Yang was on the phone with someone.

                “Look I don’t know why Gianna hasn’t come into work all week but why am I always the one to get called in her place?” Danny could barely make out her words. “Alright I’ll come in but can we talk about this some other time, I have a kid in the next room trying to sleep… Yes, she is mine… Yes, we adopted… Goodnight sir.” Yang ended the call and after a little bit of talking to Blake who was awake, all the voices stopped. Danny assumed they went to sleep and followed suit.

                When the morning came Danny, Blake, and Yang all followed their usual morning routine except this time Yang seemed a little more awake and a little more upset than usual. Blake tried to ask her what was wrong but Yang just gave her a look that related some message they understood and Blake did not speak again. Danny, scared of saying something out of line, said nothing. She just finished her breakfast and went into the living room to lounge on the couch and read. Before she knew, Yang had left for work and Blake was sitting down next to her.

                “Hey Danny, I’m sorry about this morning. You see, Yang is a little upset that she can’t seem to get time off.” Blake started to explain things to Danny so she rests her bookmark between the pages. “She works as a daytime security guard at a local import and exports company. It’s a special position she got and it pays well so she keeps it.” Danny sat next to Blake simply soaking it in. It made sense and everything clicked in her head. Her uniform was much like that of a police officer but it was different, and one part of it stood out more than the rest.

                “What are those gold bracelets she always wears to work?” When Danny asked the question the faunus took on a look of ‘alright how to put this’ which Danny became used to by now. Blake explained to Danny all about their schooling at Beacon and how Yang’s weapon was her Ember Celica, a pair of gauntlet shotguns. Danny was shocked. “And they allow those!?”

                “Yes, they allow those because of Yang’s history as a huntress-in-training. Yang also made a deal that she would take extended hours if she could use them, which I am not happy with because she shouldn’t be working that much but she loves it.” Blake went on remembering her past for a while before ending with her final statement. “I am a bit jealous of her sometimes, being able to walk around with hers must be a good feeling. Anyhow, what say you and I write up some invitations.”

                “What for? Are we having a party?” Blake shook her head at Danny while she pulled out a new book she picked up at the bookstore.

                “We’re going to start a bookclub! We’ll invite your aunts Ruby and Weiss, and some of my other friends. I am so excited.” Danny shrugged at Blake’s apparent energy but only wondered about this Ruby and Weiss she mentioned. She had only heard about them from Blake story about Beacon and could only assume they were family. Were they nice, weird, or what? The questions burned the back of her head while Blake pulled out blank paper cards. “Let’s use these.”

                It took a little under 40 minutes to complete them all and after that they went on to watch a movie about a cowboy whose horse learned to talk and they must find a way to turn him back to normal before the government capture him. As Blake went to put in another movie the house phone started ringing. She left the room to answer it and after a few minutes came back.

                “Hey Danny hon, I have some news. Now that you’re registered under a household you have to start attending school. The people on the phone said that they would send down someone to give you a test to see where you’re at. They did teach you stuff at the orphanage, right?” Danny nodded her head and Blake continued. “Well after you take the test Yang and I will sign you up for school as it hasn’t started yet.” Blake finished with a plop on the couch and a smile on her face. Danny felt that she was a bit anxious about the whole school thing but she couldn’t figure out why Blake would be like this. She just thought she would ask Mom later.

                It was only a week later that the first meeting of the new book club would happen and Danny was looking forward to it. Blake’s friends and her new aunts would be there and she couldn’t be any more excited. Danny sat on the couch holding her copy of the book with Blake sitting next to her. Just when anticipation was about to kill her, there was a knock at the door.

                “Oh, I think that’s them. Wait here.” Blake said setting her book on the glass coffee table, the shadow casting onto Danny’s feet. Danny heard some female voices coming from the entry hall and before she knew it Blake returned and behind her were two other women, both shorter than both Yang and Blake. “Danny, these are your aunts, Ruby and Weiss.” As Blake said their names, she motioned to each one respectively. Ruby wore a red hoodie and ripped jeans with a pair of sneakers that tied the whole outfit together. She had a big goofy grin on her face and her black hair covered one of her eyes almost constantly, the red tips barely dotting her cheeks. On the other hand, Weiss was wearing a white high collared double-breasted button jacket with a matching pleated white skirt. Her hair tied neatly into a ponytail that did little to keep the long strands in order. Her platform boots went up to her knee and were surprisingly black. She held a more uniform air to her unlike her wife who practically skipped in. The two were yin and yang, just like Blake and Yang were.

                “Oh, is this her? Blake, she is absolutely adorable.” Ruby said, gushing over Danny as if she was a puppy. Weiss on the other hand took seat in front of Danny, but across the coffee table. “Oh, don’t mind her, I had to drag her here. But in all honesty, she really likes to read.”

                “You didn’t have to drag me here, I just don’t like getting up earlier than 10 in the morning when I’m off work you dolt.” Weiss spoke up and her moodiness made sense. She was an afternoon person. Danny looked over at the mug of coffee that sat atop the, oh look at that, the coffee table. The mug belonged to Blake but she wasn’t drinking it. Danny slid the mug over towards Weiss and with some protest from Blake, Weiss accepted the mug. “Thank you, I hadn’t had my coffee yet because someone really wanted to see her sister.” Weiss said with the mug to her mouth and eyes shooting needles at Ruby, who stood sheepishly to the side. As if on cue the front door opened and in came Yang.

                “Guess who!” Yang called out, arms out and ready to embrace Ruby, who almost flew into her arms. The two talked for a while, and then Yang went into the bedroom to change. After some time, the others showed up and they began. Danny learned things about her aunts and about Blake, things that she hadn’t known before. Even more, they treated Danny as if she was family by blood which made her happy as one of her concerns was being excluded by Ruby and Weiss. Weiss showed interest in her wardrobe and Ruby was all over the place asking her all sorts of questions. When all the book club stuff was over and the others left, Ruby and Weiss stayed for dinner.

                Reveling in the laughter and smiles Danny forgot about all her previous worries. These were wonderfully nice people and the small faunus girl knew they meant the best. But it wasn’t meant to last forever as eventually Weiss got up and announced that they would be leaving. Much complaint came from Yang and Ruby but Weiss finally managed to drag Ruby out of her seat, and quite literally drag her out the door. Goodbyes were said and Goodnights were passed between the family as everyone went to bed. That night the only thing Danny could think about was her aunts and what the rest of her new family was like. Each parental side had to have parents, so she now had four grandparents to meet. After being in an orphanage since she was a wee little girl she was filled with warmth knowing that she now had a family. Danny swore that those bullies back at the orphanage hadn’t been adopted yet and probably not by such wonderful people as her Mother and Mom.

                Morning came and it was a sunny Sunday. Unlike her normal mornings it was Yang who made breakfast, while Blake was nowhere to be seen.

                “Where did Mother go?” Danny asked Yang who looked at her with a raised eyebrow, the questioning shall begin.

                “Oh Mother? You going to finally start calling me Mom too?” Yang asked, poking fun at Danny for giving them those titles but never using them. Danny rolled her eyes and shook her head which earned another chuckle from Yang. “She’s off seeing her publishing agent so she can finally get her book published. I’m not the only breadwinner here.” She finished the statement off by standing up to do the dishes. As Danny was getting up to go do something or anything Yang spoke up once more. “Don’t forget, later this afternoon the tester is coming in to see where you stand.”

                Danny was filled with sudden anxiety. “That’s today?” She asked, her obvious discontent with the timing. She wasn’t over the overglow of yesterday’s events and now she had to take this big old test. What happens if she doesn’t do well. Would Blake no longer love her? These thoughts and more raced in her mind as a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind.

                “Guess who got you a gift.” Danny shook her head from Blake’s grasp to see that placed on the coffee table was an unopened box. “Go ahead, open it.” Danny did so and inside was a brand-new music player. And along with it was a CD from a band called King. The album was called Made in Hell. Danny looked behind her at the older faunus. “I was out at the store getting some cookies because I’ve had a craving, and I saw these two items and thought why the hell not. I heard they are pretty good and the lead singer Franklin Gold has an amazing voice.” Danny looked back at the box once and turned around to hug Blake.

                “Thanks Mother. I’ll go give it a listen now-” But Danny could barely walk two feet away before there was a knock at the door. Yang complained that it was too early and she hadn’t been able to brush her mane. Blake went to answer it and when she returned she was followed by a middle-aged woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Like Ruby, it ends in colored tips, these being hazel and match her round glasses perfectly. She wears a gold colored waist length dress with winged designs littered across it. Over it, she wears black waist length cardigan that is buttoned at the top and loose to the bottom. She is wearing plain black dress shoes with white socks.

                Upon spotting Danny, she said only a few words. “Hello Hello!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to credit my friend, who for the sake of this will be named Jeffery. Jeffery helped me create the new character that will be prevalent in the next chapter. He's a cool dude. Moo


End file.
